Warden's Cage
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: IllidanxMaiev A quiet time spent in World's End Tavern has our favorite Shadowsong Warden thinking about her time in Warden's Cage. complete for now
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

World's End Tavern. A place of the mismatched and those seeking refuge from the savage broken world of Draenor. To be lost in gossip and song of the drunken veterans of war and to be soothed by the sweet voices of the bartending women who called the little hole in Shattrah home. On this cold and rainy day, one did come to seek refuge. Her tattered brown Linen Cloak stuck to her clothes like a second skin, her face covered by the Linen Cloak's large hood. The only things that gave her away to what she was were two long purple ears, one torn nearly in half, and two purple hands, that look like they've seen better days.

She scooted herself onto a bar stool and began to rummage under the cloak for a coin purse she had 'borrowed' from a wealthy noblemen she happened to bump into. The barkeep grunted as he spat into a mug to clean it with a rag. "Never seen ya 'round here before missy.." His tone was neutral, but held a slight tone of acceptance. It wasn't his job to know about everyone's life. But ever so often his curiosity gets the better of him, as such is the way with Humans.

"Just stopping for a rest, possibly a drink?" She laid out a gold piece on the table. The bartender gave a nod. "Looks like ye weltered young Elf. Get ye the 'trongest thing we got..." He snatched up the gold and bit it to make sure it wasn't a fake. She snorted slightly. /Humans. As dumb as a pack of mules./ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes as she lowered her hood, long dark purple unkept hair was tied hastily with a small piece of leather. Her face was very skinny, tired. It looked like she hadn't had a good meal in months.

But her eyes, a pair of beautiful silver eyes that stone as brightly as the moon, seemed content, free... Finally free! She had spent her life dedicated to one person and to his forever imprisonment, away from the world that he vowed to hurt. From the people that he would and the world that seemed to of forgotten...

" 'Eres your drink." She was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the glass hitting the wood of the bar. She licked her parched lips and picked it up about ready to inhale that sweet smelling Dwarven-made alcohol down her gullet when something inside her made her stop. She closed her eyes and growled a little... She knew she shouldn't be drinking this, but she needed to. She needed to rid herself of the parasite growing inside her.

But... What would Elune think of her if she did that? She had been starving herself for a solid three months since she found out, more out of fear then anything. Now it was to protect the world.... Or so she kept telling herself. She put the glass down and slid it over to a Dwarf who had taken the spot beside her. "On me.." She flashed the Dwarf a smile as he grinned and gave a hearty thanks.

She had to face facts. Two very important facts. The most important is the Betrayer was finally put to his grave. Dead, gone, will never be coming back! And that sounded more pleasing and should be making her squeal and jump up and down like a 100 year old school elf. But now she had a new 'prisoner' to take care of. And it was one she was afraid of releasing into the world. It was one that would spend the next year and a half inside her.

She was pregnant. And it was not of her choice. She knew that the Betrayer was insane and a cruel monster from the depths of Hell, but never in her wild dreams did she ever think he held any type of care or concern for her. When she was captured, along with her Watchers, he made sure to brutally murder each one of her fellow kinsmen, her friends, as she was forced to watch the gore filled scene, being sure to be reminded of every gruesome detail in her cage. Properly named Warden's Cage.


	2. Bird in a Cage

Warden's Cage

IllidanxMaiev

I do not own either Illidan or Maiev. I was sitting at home bored! I will lay claim to the baby in later chapters. (maybe)

I dedicate this first chapter to those who responded well to my first story! I wuff you all :D Also to my Orange Tabby Kitten Honou who opened up a picture of Maiev and Illidan!

She had always wondered why he didn't kill her. But it soon became all too obvious. The reason he never starved her, gave her some comfort in that cage. He even had some things of hers in the Cage from when she lived in the Barrow Den that was the Betrayer's prison. It wasn't anything special it was general things like her brushes, pins for her hair and even her priestess robe.

She had a sinking feeling when he would visit and seemed angry she was not wearing the robes that he had finally gone insane. He would call her not by her name but 'his' priestess. He would spend hours by her cage watching her like a songbird in a cage. Every so often reaching a clawed hand between the bars to reach for her, but she always remained out of his reach. She clearly wanted nothing to do with him. Though she got the small satisfaction that he would seem hurt and give up.

Then one night. The moon shined through the thick Fel clouds in the sky, bathing her cell in beautiful Elune's light. But even that felt tainted, or a warning. She had spent most of the time doing push ups and reading what books she was given, anything to keep her from going insane. It had been over five days since the Betrayer had come to 'grace' her with his presence. But she should of known he wouldn't stay away for long. She glanced up from her book and just about dropped it. He wasn't in his normal attire, but had taken the time to clean himself up, let his hair down, and was in a courting robe.

He had a smile in his face, and that smile made her stomach tighten in a knot. "Elune is beautiful tonight... Isn't she?" He spoke in the Eleven language, his voice softer, more caring then normal. She glared at him, turning back to her book. "Did you loose a bet Betrayer?"

He frowned slightly. "Come now my priestess. Must you always hide your feelings behind that stone wall? It's not good for your well being." Her ears perked when she heard the tumblers of her cage door slide and the creak of the door opening. He was inside her space. No where to run and no where to hide.

She sprang from her sitting position on the floor, backing away, making sure to keep space between her and the Betrayer. He held a small silver woven necklace in his right hand, it was something she had seen on Tyrnade once not too long after she went in search of a mate. It was something only Night Elf males gave their mates to show that she was taken. Her lips twitched slightly as she looked into the blindfolded eyes of the Night Elf before her.

"Your serious!" He choked back a laughter. "You think I will... LAY with you!?" She backed towards the small straw covered matt that she called a bed. She kneeled down reaching under the blankets for a makeshift knife she had made out of her favorite brush. It pained her to do such but it was just in case. The Betrayer slowly made his way to his priestess, closing the gap between them. He knelt down and presented the beautiful woven silver necklace to her.

"My priestess... Maiev... Be my queen by my side. I have not had a mate, and the woman I had eyes for left me for my brother. Bear my child and I will pledge myself only to." He took one of hee hands into his large clawed hand and rubbed it against his cheek, savoring how soft she kept her hands. "And I will pledge myself only to you... As I should of done the moment I laid eyes on you."

She let her grip go on the knife instead brought her hand out from under the bed and brought her nails across the other side of his face. Her face was in a fearful snarl. "Don't you touch me! I will never EVER lay with a monster like you! You have no room to talk at all Illidan Stormrage! I saw the way Tyrnade looked at you when she came into MY home and slaughtered everyone, my friends, my allies... My LIFE yet again just to free you! But you didn't pass ME a second glance as she took your hand and cooed you like a woman in heat!"

Her eyes narrowed. "And you expect me to believe after all the torment and pain I went through to FORGIVE her just a LITTLE bit you want me to make you a baby! Why you..."

Illidan did not move, she glanced down to her nails and saw the purple skin and purple blood. She felt bad she lashed out against him... Why did she lash out against him? He had done nothing wrong to her. "... I'm sorry..." She whispered, lowering her head. She felt vulnerable, scared. Her anger subsided for the moment. The Betrayer shook his head. "... I was young Maiev. Young and foolish. I thought all I had in my life was Tyrnade. She kept leading me on, telling me she loved my brother and me. I thought she was going to.."

He pulled away from her. Maiev could sense his temper was about to flare. He snarled and hit the wall beside her with his fist. "She betrayed me... She whispered lies to my brother, turned him against me. She made me believe I had to do everything I could to save our people and win her over. And now look at me Maiev. I'm a monster. Neither Elf nor Demon. Unable to go home..." He glanced over to Maiev, his 'eyes' widening, she was shaking like a leaf. "My priestess..."

Maiev knew how Illidan felt. She missed the forests of home as well. She missed her brother and her sister. But most of all she laothed Tyrnade, even more now then she did before. Maiev felt cold, and she didn't know why. She was so angry before now she felt so alone. So cold and alone. Ilidan went back over to the Night Elf and hugged her. He waited for her to turn back to her normal self and tear him to shreds, but instead she curled into him and sobbed.

He let her, not caring how wet he got, she needed someone right now and he wanted to be there for her. "My beautiful priestess." He tilted her face up to his. He gently took his fingers and wiped her tears away. "Will you let me love you?"

AN: OOOH yeah I know I am gonna see some flames in my box for this one! I was peeking over 4 days worth of Warcraft (and Wow!) Lore before writing this. I know it looks crappy and probably sounds just as worse! Read and Review! :D ~Kisa~


	3. It Begins

Warden's Cage Chapter '2'

IllidanxMaiev

I would like to thank my fans (and new fans) For your support! Hopefully this chapter comes out right!If ya wanna make any suggestions or have anything u wanna add drop me a squiggle :D ~Kisa~

BTW: Looking for someone to do Maiev in her priestess garb! (Illidan can be included if you wish!)

AGAIN: I do not own Warcraft (or WoW) If I did I would of shot the buggers responsible for messing up the lore in WoW! ILLIDAN CAN'T DIE D:

He let her, not caring how wet he got, she needed someone right now and he wanted to be there for her. "My beautiful priestess." He tilted her face up to his. He gently took his fingers and wiped her tears away. "Will you let me love you?"

Maiev frowned, wiping some tears from her face. She wanted to believe that Illidan would, and could, make her a suitable life partner. But there was only one problem, he was a Magi. An elf who delved himself into so much magic and arcane magic that he would probably taint the next generation. He was shunned and tossed aside, locked away under the tree that covered his creation and left to rot while those in power continued to live their lie.

Illlidan bit his bottom lip. "Maiev... Your quiet." He shook her gently trying to get some reaction out of her. He could 'see' her, sense her lifeforce and even the dormant blessed magic inside her. But he couldn't feel what other mates could, her soul... She kept that part of herself locked away from everyone, including herself. Illidan knew his soul was dammed, but he be dammed if Maiev's would follow the same path.

He let the necklace slip from his fingers knowing that mating would be the last important thing. There would be time for mating and the breeding of mini Stormrages who would return to Kalmidor and create havoc and chaos for those involved with their care. The thought of his heirs making Tyrnade and Malfurion's lives hell brought a chuckle to his lips.

Maiev looked down to the piece of jewelry on the floor discarded like everything else in this cell. A small smile graced her face as she reached out and stroked the cool woven silver. "Did you make this for me?"

"Of course Maiev. You can't buy love... It is made." He smiled a little as his over large white fangs poked out from his upper lip. "If you do not like it..."

Maiev clasped the necklace around her neck It was a lot lighter then she thought it would be and felt warm against her skin, not cool like her priestess jewelry she used to wear. Illidan gasped, she looked more lovely with the necklace on, not to say that she didn't look lovely anytime he could 'see' her. Maiev closed her eyes and smiled, giggling a little. "In all my years I never thought I would have my own necklace."

She wrapped her arms around Illidan's broad chest, wrinkling her nose at his slight Fel taint, but deep down, if she looked for it, she could find the faintest hint of the forests of Kalmidor on him. "Thank you for your offering... I accept your proposal to be..." She took a deep breath. "I accept your offer, your open offer to be your mate." She placed a small simple kiss on the corner of his mouth, as Night Elf courtship was much like a complicated piece of sheet music. Illidan had set the offer of an eternal bond, but now it had to be shown to him that she was serious as well.

It was also more then just reproduction. It was a physical and spiritual journey two souls shared, and a pledge to Elune, their beloved goddess, to uphold her and teach their child of her endless love. But there were procedures, preparations, ceremonies and much time bonding. Maiev opened her eyes and for a moment she swore she saw the old Illidan, the brash young handsome faced mage she met all those years ago. She blinked again and it was just Demon Illidan.

Illidan glanced out her small barred window and frowned. Elune was slipping away. But he could sense that she was pleased. Pleased with his restrain and his courage. He was quite proud of himself, that after all these years, he still had his goddess to guide him. He wished he had listened to her sooner. But then again, her call was quiet, reserved, as if she was telling him he deserved a different fate in this play called life. Maybe this was all destined to happen for a reason.

"We have so much to do..." Illidan's thoughts were interrupted by Maiev's statement. Her fingers were petting the necklace. "We have to find a quiet forest... A safe place, figure out how this whole relationship is going to work!" She ran her hands through her hair. The large forests of Kalmidor had plenty of private caves where a couple could start out. But in this goddess forsaken wasteland, they would be lucky to even make a campfire!

"In due time my sweet priestess." He cooed her, biting her neck gently and growling deep in his throat. Maiev's eyes widened and she moaned, melting into him. "Yea... in... oooh.." She laid her hands on his hips, trying to steady herself as he bit down a bit harder. She remembered her mother explaining how painful it was when she was bitten by Maiev's father. She said it would be the second most painful experience she would ever have. It was a traditional love bite, more of a male's claim to a woman if the necklace should ever be removed.

It was also a soothe to a female who could be stressed with the plagued thoughts of her eventual service to her future mate. And it soothed Maiev well. But the soothing was soon replaced with a sharp pinch as Illidan's fangs penetrated her neck, sinking deep into her neck. Illidan held her still, as he was close to some very vial parts and did not want to rip her throat. Maiev's eyes were wide as dinner plates and she remained as still as she could. She wanted to scream, push him off of her, she wanted the pain to stop! It hurt so bad! Damn Illidan for doing it by the book!

An: Another chapter for muh fans :D I would of added more but life won't let me finish it up right, oh well! -grumble sat being 4 ½ months preggy.-

Maiev: -grumbles in her corner brooding over her neck wound.- Curse you Stormrage

Illidan: ^~^ Tastes like chicken!


	4. Illidans FriendsAnd They Fight

Warden's Cage: Chapter 3 and 4

IllidanxMaiev (co appearance by) Kael'thas

Wow I can't even begin to imagine the joy I am feeling right now! I decided to try a different approach with this chapter(s) and give you Illy Beans in all his Elf-kinda glory in his own environment! There will be some Maiev in this chapter and if we're lucky a small glimpse into the stressful relationship between Kael'thas Sunstrider and Illidan. And there's a little surprise for those Kael fans as well! *coughs and raises hand*

Again ladies and gentlemen out there I do not own WoW turns out it's co owned by the people who made Sims! GAH!

Black Temple. There were many stories from the locals surrounding how it came to be. The Lost Ones will be more then happy to tell you their story, especially Akama who had lived there before as his former self. The children Naga and miniature Demons and Blood Elf children find his stories of the Light and peace as exciting as Alliance children find Snow White or Cruvan the Barbarian Dwarf.

But in the end, all his stories ended with everyone working together to conqueror the 'bad' Burning Legion and restoring peace to the temple in the name of Illidan. The children would cheer and thank him for his words and they would be on their way. The temple held many dark secrets, but every dark side had a glimmer of light. The Naga had called the sewers their small home, for now. And they co existed with the Blood Elves, who have taken to the temple courtyards, slowly turning it from tainted to something more beautiful.

They had brought seeds from their beloved Quel'thalas and planted them into the soil, taking tender care to raise them uncorrupted and once again made those temple gardens flourish with life. And soon, the Blood Elf population exploded! There were children every where! The future of their race was dependant on these children and how they lived in such violent and harsh conditions.

Illidan was enjoying solace under a large white Thlassian tree, taking some comfort in the shade. Outward, he mocked the Blood Elves for even trying to grow anything in the fel tainted soils, but was shocked when the first tree sprouted from the ground, it seemed to thrive off of the remains of the holy presence in the ground and sucked the fel into it's leaves, making them shimmer a beautiful green when the sun rose.

Illidan's generals had succeeded where the Alliance and Horde had failed. They have tamed this world for their own! Make their mark in the land and now, Illidan would work herder then ever to secure this broken world for their own. His hand reached up to the healing claw marks on his face. It didn't bother him as much as it first did, no thanks to the Blood Elf prince teasing him about his relationship with women. He felt kind of proud of them now, as slowly as his people were taming this world, he was taming the most beautiful and strongest Night Elf of all.

Illidan decided to give Maiev a day of peace, or at least a few hours. He had asked Kael if he would send his wife, who was a Night Elf as well, to spend some time with Maiev, maybe some girl bonding would get her to open up more. He chuckled at the thought of what the two might be talking about. He knew Maiev wasn't your traditional Night Elf and care about raising babies and getting pregnant. She seemed more like a woman who would talk about the best way to make a prisoner talk or maybe even her favorite way to snap someone's neck in half.

He chuckled to himself as he reached for one of his favorite books in his massive collection. It was written by some scholar in some far away world about portals and wormholes. Illidan knew he had to start learning as much as he could about portals that existed out here and portals that existed in other realms of existence if he was ever going to find a world for the Blood Elves. He promised Kael'thas he would help his people as much as he could. He grimaced, Kael was also young, impatient, logical, temperamental and most important he was their prince!

He had called the young Blood Elf on a few things, more so when it came to who was boss around here. The child, as Illidan calls Kael when he gets too moody, tried to tell him what to do and even tried to challenge him for his throne. He was swift enough to teach the child a lesson in manners and physically beat him in a game of swordplay. Since then, Kael had shown Illidan respect but not the proper respect. He knew the child would grow and learn to respect his superiors. Then the thought occurred to him. Kael could kick his purple skinned ass if he really tried. And THAT made the hairs of his wings stand on end.

A sharp squeal and laughter brought him from his thoughts as he glanced to a few Nagalings and a Blood Elf girl at play. The little girl was trying to look all tough as she held her mock bow straight as any good archer. The darts were tipped with suction cups so she wouldn't hurt anyone. He figured they were playing another game of 'Hide and Kill the Gnome.' It warmed his heart just a little to see the young ones free at play. He opened up his book and started to read, maybe one day the courtyard would fill with his children at play.

On the other side of the courtyard were a few Blood Elf tents. A few Paladins stood at attention as a young blonde haired elf scanned the surroundings. Servants were preparing a large lunch for him as well as whoever would come to join him. His green eyes narrowed, where was she? He could of easily sent a servant to go fetch her, but she was his responsibility for the day while his mate was out being a woman. She told him lunch would be served at noon, and just like her mother, she disregarded what he had to say. Either that or she was having too much fun making friends. Kael cleared his throat and put two fingers to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

"Comming daddy!" The little Elf girl squirmed out from under the pile of Nagalings and went running to Kael, bow in hand. She dropped the bow halfway over to her father and ran into him at a full run, knocking Kael back on his rear. He chuckled and gave his little princess a hug. "There you are Shydadorei. I was starting to worry you were too big to join your daddy for food."

She shook her head no, nuzzling herself into her father's robes. "I was having fun daddy."

"Oh, and what were you doing?" He wrapped his arms around her securely and picked her up as he stood up. Shy, as she was called, had beautiful light brown hair and the pale skin of a blood elf. The only thing that gave her away of not being a true Blood Elf were her ears which were less pointed and more curved. She also believed in Elune, much like her mother did. He was quite proud of his daughter. She would be in the fantasies of every guy when she got older. He knew he would have quite the time beating away all the suitors with a stick.

"I was makin friends!" She grinned and gave him a kiss on his nose. He had a long time to wait, she was only nine by elf age. "But you iz still my best friend daddy."

He sat her down in the mess of pillows next to his. "Well that's good to hear. And you will always be my little princess.." He tapped her nose before sitting down, which made her giggle. He glanced over the large spread. Fruits, vegetables, dips, sandwiches and meats of all kinds. Why his servants give him this much was beyond him. He rubbed his hands together and reached for a piece of Watermelon.

"Daddy! You got to pray first!" Scolded Shy as she glared at him, much like his wife would do. Kael groaned and tried to force a smile. "Of course princess, we wouldn't want the moon mad at me."

"Elune." She corrected as she folded her hands. "Don't call her the moon or she'll make your hair fall out."

He groaned and folded his hands and waited for Shy to start. She looked to Kael. "Daddy aren't you gonna start?"

"No princess because I don't think Elune exists." She gasped and whimpered. "But daddy, she does...." Kael cursed himself, realizing what he just said. "I mean I don't think she'd listen to me if I said it! But if you wish I could."

"Heh Kael, you blew your chance... Should I get the pull out bed ready for you?" Illidan smirked and sat himself down next to Shy. Kael growled, glaring at Illidan as Shy looked to her 'uncle.' "Will you bless this food uncle?"

He chuckled and gave a nod to the little girl. "Elune, bless this bounty you have provided for us and may you continue to bless us every day. Sha'Anor!" Illidan clapped his hands twice, as did Shy.

"Asshole.." Growled Kael. He hated it when Illidan would stick his nose into his family business. Illidan picked up a bit of watermelon, making sure that Kael could see he had his middle finger apart from the rest. Shy was helping herself to a bunch of chocolate pudding and carrot cake.

"So Illidan, what brings you to join us today..?" Kael reached over and took away the sweets and put a sandwich in front of her. "I was for sure you'd be off planning your next big move with that woman of yours? Oh right... You haven't mated with her yet have you? How very 'noble."

"I'm surpsied you'd be so vulgar in front of your child.." Illidan but into the Watermelon slice, making sure to keep it civil in front of the little girl. Kael snorted and went to pick at a fruit bowl. Shy blinked, glancing between the two as she nibbled on her sandwich, which was a peanut butter and wild berry sandwich.

"I noticed the Mana Crystal supply hasn't been restocked as of late Kael. You know it is your turn to contribute to it." Illidan slipped a little cupcake onto Shy's plate, a little treat to make sure she wouldn't tell her mother anything that went on here.

Kael snatched the cupcake off the plate. "DO not give her sweets! She does not need sugar." Shy whimpered and sulked at the loss of the sweet treat. Illidan snatched it back from Kael. "Little girls are sweet, and they need sweets to keep them that way. Just like you don't 'need' your mana." He placed it in Shy's hands.

Shy whimpered, knowing this was going to end up with the two of them arguing. "Please don't fight... Friends don't fight."

She frowned as Illidan and Kael stood up, growling at each other. Kael slipped off his robe, saying something in Darnassian as Illidan's wings snapped in response to the insult. Shy carefully backed away, grabbing a couple more sweets in her hands and went running to look for her mom.

"Ya well if you were so smart Illidan you wouldn't let a woman drag you around by your head!"

"Looks who's talking child! You can't even have a simple dinner without trying to make something out of nothing!"

"WHAT is going ON out here!" The two boys blinked, that wasn't either of them. "Illidan! Arguing in front of a little girl! What is wrong with you!" Illidan's wings dropped slightly. He swallowed hard as he turned his head over to a 'free' Maiev. Her face was scrunched into the most nasty look he had ever seen on any woman. "How'd you get out..."

"Kael's wife let me out! And as for you mister Prince of the Nobodies, GET YOUR ASS INTO THAT TEMPLE! Your daughter is in tears and your wife wants to have a word with you!"

Kael wasted no time getting himself into the temple. One angry Night Elf was enough but two was going to be hell. He had a sinking feeling he would be on the couch tonight. Maiev turned her attention back to Illidan, not pleased at all. "SO you let one run around free and kept me in that cage! I have half a mind to deny you any psychical contact until your old and decrepid!"

"Maiev... I know your upset." He tried his best to keep his tone neutral, soothing, but an angry Night Elf woman was something you don't tamper with. They were like ticking time bombs of female fury. He held out an arm. "Come here Maiev... We can talk about this."

"Screw you Illidan!" She turned around sharply and stood there ignoring him. His wings went limp."But Maiev... There's food... And it's just us."

"Is that all you have on your mind?"

"Well..." He dug his hoof into the ground. "When it comes to you, yes. It isn't as romantic as I would have planned it but..."

She turned around and took a deep breath. "I eat lunch with you, but on one condition."

"Anything." He smiled as she came over to him and rested her head into his chest. He gently put his arms around her tiny frame. "I want to sleep with you."

Illidan blinked. "You what!? Me! Tonight!?" Maiev looked up, smiling. "Yes with you tonight. I think if we're going to be serious about this, we need to act like it, don't you Illy Beans?"

"Illy Beans...?" He pictured himself a lima bean with horns and wings. Maiev absent mindedly reached up to trace her fingers over his massive horns. "Don't you like my pet name I have for you?"

He shuddered and pulled Maiev's hands from his horns. "Let's not do that till later.." He suggested, play biting her neck. "You might get me a little excited and we don't need children seeing how they were created." She moaned into his neck and pulled away. "I'm hungry... Can we eat now?"

He gave a small nod, smiling. "Course."


	5. Illy Beans Makes his Move

Wardens Cage

IllidanxMaiev (M warning on this chapter! Sexual contact, blood and a bit of something else!!)

Woo! Another person added my story to their favorites! I must be doing something right :]

All right all my loyal readers the moment of truth has come to pass. The big sleep in! Will there be love making and the creation of little Illidans and Maievs? Read and find out!

All she could do was curse herself. Curse her physical curiosity for destroying her logical self! All of her hard work was going to be put in jeopardy just because she couldn't keep her heat under control. She did feel a little guilty for taking advantage of Illidan's sweet natured hospitality, but she had a job to do and that was to put him behind bars, or at least, in a hole. She had thought about doing what Malfurion had done, and let bygones be bygones and let him enjoy his little empire, especially seeing his love for Kael's daughter, Shy.

Right now, Illidan was in the hallway trying to apologize to Kael's wife and swear arguing would never happen in front of Shy again. And she thought she was tough. The Night Elf was about a half a foot shorter then Maiev, long sea blue hair was braided back and twisted into a bun, while her bangs hugged her face. She was in a maroon colored dress and thigh high maroon boots. Her build was a bit more solid then Maiev's leading her to think that at one time she was a dedicated warrior.

"I have just about enough of you two banging heads like a pair of deer in rut Betrayer..." Maiev smirked a little, it was nice to see someone else with the 'I hate you Illidan' attitude. Illidan growled, but kept his cool. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to start anything. All I wanted to do was spend some time with Shy and see if Kael was doing any better..." Illidan glanced down to Shy, who was currently holding her comfort animal, a little Nightsaber.

"The priests are doing all they can, but you have him over worked and under fed! He was the strongest Sin'Dorei attached to the well and it's taking his body longer to digest that disgusting magic you keep coaxing him into eating." She looked down in worry for a moment and took a breath. "Just don't provoke him. I don't need him to be as ugly as you are. The only reason I am here is for my Kael, my prince, my love. Not you."

"Imputent whore." He snarled. Shy squeaked. "You called mommy a whore!" The Nightsaber yawned and squirmed in Shy's arms wanting to be free. Kael's wife spun around, eyes widening. "Shy! Oh dear god I completely forgot you were there... Don't say that word! It is a very bad word." Maiev had to laugh a little at that, the poor girl was going to be lucky if she grew up knowing right from wrong. Maybe she would have to be one she would take with her when she planned her escape.

"And what do you find so funny over there?" Illidan turned his attention to Maiev now, figuring that he was done making his peace with the little woman. Maiev shook her head, pulling some of her hair behind an ear. "Oh nothing, just seeing how easy you say before you think."

"Hm. Are all of you so easy to point out the negatives of every man?" He crossed his arms in a mock glare of superiority.

"No, just you." She smirked, copying his posture. Illidan went over to Maiev, and in one fluid motion, had her in his arms and close to his chest. Kael's wife shook her head in disgust and went walking off to find where Kael had locked himself up. Shy was more interested in watching her uncle be really good friends with this lady friend of his.

The Nightsaber took it's chance and leaped out of Shy's arms and went running down another hallway, She squeaked and chased after the saber. Illidan would thank the young cat later with meat. He growled gently, pushing Maiev up against a stone wall, pinning her hands to her side as he bent down and ghosted his lips over hers. Maiev tensed, a little shocked at the sudden intrusion into her bubble, but soothed by the milky sweet caress of Illidan's lips over hers.

Her mouth opened a little on it's own, Illidan took it as a sign of acceptance to deepen the kiss. He carefully slid his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it over her fangs. In response, she opened her mouth a bit more and their lips locked as his tongue probed the roof of her mouth, exploring the wet sweet cavern. She easily submitted, pulling him closer, her body responding to his contact. Maiev wanted more then just a wet kiss she could imagine what tonight would bring, and the thought of such impurity made her crave the male before her even more.

Then her Warden programming kicked in and she pushed him away, thankfully, one of his fangs had cut her lip. "Ow!" She whimpered, holding her mouth as Illidan blinked, tasting blood in his mouth. "Maiev, you okay?" He frowned seeing her pull her hand away and it was sprinkled with a little bit of her own blood.

"Maiev, I'm sorry.." Her first reaction was to beat him, demoralize him, tell him how worthless he was and bring up something dumb about Tyrnade that was not true. But he wasn't her prisoner, she was his. She looked up to Illidan with a bit of hurt in her eyes. "It's all right... You didn't mean to Illy Beans..." She licked her hand of the blood, which perked something in Illidan to attention. Not to say it wasn't already stirring, even more so because of their interaction and now the sweet taste of her blood. He gently pulled her close and opened up her mouth and lapped the blood from the cut, closing it.

He growled a little and ground against her, showing her his attention was all on her, and his interest in her. She was a virgin and the fact kind of surprised Illidan. She was also very healthy from her endeavors in the desert, and even in physical peak. It was amazing what a little bit of someone's blood told about them. Maiev's eyes widened. The hard thing pressing up against was Illidan! Just the heat of it was intense, but the size. She mentally judged it had to of been about 18 inches. What had she gotten herself into!

She heard mating was the first thing that would hurt, the bigger the male, the bigger the sore. She was fozen in place, not really sure what to do from here. Her gut reaction was to smash his face into her palm and run, but that might make him excited, or piss him off, but she couldn't have this... Thing... Poking into her side. She needed a distraction.

"Illidan! The child is watching us!" Illidan snarled and turned around to yell at Shy for spying, and that's when Maiev made her escape. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew is she wasn't ready! It was too soon! What was she thinking! Again! The fantasies about her and Illidan back at the Barrow Cells was just harmless fun to get herself to cum, but now he was free and he was here and she was starting to LIKE this interaction between them. She could hear him calling her, but she wasn't going to stop. He could send all the Fel whatevers after her and she'd keep running.

She didn't stop until she was out of breath and out of stamina to run. She slid behind an old stone statue of some Draenei priest and cuddled into the darkness. She could still hear him calling for her, barking out orders to guards to find her. She snapped her eyes closed and crunched into the darkness until she could go back no further and stayed quiet. Maybe if she stayed there, he would forget about her, thus, making her escape from this place more easy.

But why did the thought of leaving make her heart stop? Illidan was nothing more then a dirty Demon Betrayer who brought the Burning Legion a second time, and now, to this place. She could picture the day the first time the Legion came. She was in one of many Elune's temples, reading over the ancient texts to become the next spiritual leader of her people and finally beat Tyrnade to something. Illidan had come rushing in carrying a few female warriors and was saying the temple had to be evacuated. She was awestruck the moment she laid eyes on the young mage.

But, he was more interested in getting back to Tyrnade and his brother. And that was the first real pain she had ever felt. Tyrnade had beat her to something much more important then anything she would ever realize, her first real love. She remembered taking up arms to protect her forest homeland, even had the pleasure of fight with Illidan and he captured her heart even more. But he only had eyes to impress Tyrnade, who kept leading him on like a horse.

Then came the destruction of the Well of Eternity, she didn't see him for many moons and had feared the worst. She remembered being held by her brother as she wept into his embrace. And many moons after that, finding Illidan again! Oh how happy she was! But he still had eyes only for Tyrnade... And Tyrnade tore him asunder. Not only did she destroy Maiev's chances at being the next High Priestess but made sure Illidan would never be a thorn in her side again, by making him think he had to prove himself to her...

That was the day he would spend 10,000 years in darkness and her making sure Tyrnade would never hurt him again... But oh how wrong she was...

Maiev had spent the last 10,000 years trying to talk to Illidan, reason with him and even beg him to renounce who he was. But he was so blind brain washed that he thought she was the enemy. And in time, she just stopped caring and locked her innocent childish love away a long with Illidan. Then Tyrnade came back, and destroyed the Den, her home, her private sanctuary to release Illidan into the world! She was beyond furious! This woman had meddled into her life too many times to count and if she had any way about it, she would end hers!

But... She couldn't. The Legion did that for her, or so she thought. Curse Kael for putting his two cents in that day! The senseless beating she received from Malfurion only added fuel to her ever growing rage. And even more, releasing Illidan into Outland, away from her! She had to follow him. She needed to be near him, or die trying...

Now she had the chance to be with him and she fled. Tyrnade was too far away to care and Malfurion was in the Emerald Dream. Nothing could get in her way and Illidan was finally giving her the long lavished attention she wanted. She could make excuses and call it her duty to hate him. But she was scared, frightened, she would be hurt again. That Illidan would disappear and leave her alone. She opened up her eyes, trying to remember where she was. Everything seemed blurry. Then it slowly came back to her, the kiss, the tender touches... And him!

It had been five hours since Maiev disappeared. Illidan's mood had gone from worry and self assault to anger and rage at his incompetent staff to track down one measly little Night Elf! He would break the skull of the next person who would come in and say they hadn't found her! He would tear this temple to ribbons until he would find her! He was out searching as well, not one to sit around like a lazy oaf. His voice was creaking slightly, tired from all the calling and yelling he had done.

He never meant to scare her off. He thought she was giving a signal that she was ready for their courtship to take the next leap. Physical and sexual foreplay. His hand slammed against a cobblestone wall in frustration. "Maiev!!" He screamed as loud as he could. His ears perked this way and that hoping to hear her voice. Anything, a sign of her existence to give him some solace. His thoughts turned inward, what if her promise to be his mate was all a lie? Doing it so she could escape and get back to the Night Elves here and finally drag him back into that hole that was his prison?

The taste of her blood was still in his mouth. It felt as if it had rotted a little. He swirled his tongue around to try and get a better taste. It wasn't rot, it was sickness! Maiev had been looking a little pale, but he dismissed it as mere shock to her new situation. He wasn't sure what type of sickness it was, considering he never had much experience in blood tasting until now.

"Excuse me, master?' It was one of his Fel Guards. He looked up and gave a nod. "What do you have to report?"

"We found her." Illidan perked, blessing Elune for them finding her. "Well, where is she?"

"She's in the infirmary."

R n R!


	6. Elune is Merciful

Warden's Cage: Chapter 6

IllidanxMaiev

Wow! Last chapter took a bit out of me! Let's hope I can fiinsh this one on a good note! R n R pplz! If your lucky Illy Beans might give you a cookie :D ps: I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! So this small chapter is for my fans (and mee too! Tee hee)

Tribute to this chapter goes to my good friend Eric ME LOVES YOU DRUID! You'll always be my special Nightsaber!

"She's in the Infirmary ."

Illidan;s face faltered for a second. "How is she?"

The Fel Guard seemed a little surprised that his master would care so much for a mere woman. "I did not ask, she is a prisoner." The Fel Guard should of been more alert. Illidan's hand slammed over the face of the unsuspecting guard. Sharp claws started to dig into the Demon's face. "How dare you make that assumption! She is not in the cells! Therefore she is not a prisoner!" He had no time to deal with this guard, so he tossed him aside and blinked himself to the Infirmary.

Maiev was resting nude under a white sheet. Her lips were cracked and her breathing was hoarse. A few Blood Elves were working on her. Cool rags were being laid over her arms and forehead. Her face was motionless, Illidan could of swore she was sleeping. The Blood Elves would of paid their respects to Illidan but they were busy trying to break Maiev's temperature. It turned out where she was hiding was right behind a Fel storage room. On top of her mystery sickness and no food or water in extreme heat of the Fel magic, she was bound to the worst.

"How is..." Illidan had to sit. His future mate was there in front of him, unresponsive. He mentally reached out, trying to feel for her, but there was nothing. It seemed she had mentally locked herself away too. Illidan cringed. He was waiting for an answer, but it seemed nobody had heard him. It was okay, they were helping Maiev, she was more important right now. He couldn't look at her right now. He had broken the second law of the mating contract; you never let anything happen to your mate, ever.

It had been two hours later when a priest tapped him on the shoulder. Illidan had fallen asleep in the chair. He woke and bolted upright to see Maiev's color had returned but she was still un conscious. "She is finally stable. An old wound became infected and the infection exploded while she was near the Fel energy. All we can do is wait and see if she'll pull through it on her own."

"How much was she exposed to?" He knew non magical people could get really sick from Fel. It was like Radiation that Gnomes had created, but much more dangerous. The priest looked to a small notebook. "Enough to keep a young elf fed for a month." Illidan bit his lips and closed his eyes as tears formed under his eye cloth. The priest gently pat his shoulder. "Just pray she'll pull through, I'm sure she will. Maybe go talk to her. We'll get some people to get a bed set up in here for you."

"Thank you." He whispered, getting to his feet. The priest left to get preparations made for Illidan to stay overnight. He made his way over to Maiev's side. He smiled a little pulling a stool under him. It creaked and groaned a bit under his massive weight but it would hold him. He tried to keep thinking positive, but seeing his mate laying there made his heart crack with pain. She didn't deserve this, whatever nightmares the Fel must be causing her. He moved some stray hairs from her face. "Hello Maiev." He whispered, gently petting her cheek. He never noticed how soft her face was. He knew her lips were. She was very beautiful, even with her beautiful dark blue tattooed claw markings on her face.

He gently started to nuzzle his nose into the side of her face. "Maiev. I should of tried harder to look for you. You didn't deserve this." His voice was soft, soothing, more Night Elf then his dark Demon voice. He rested near her, draping a dark wing to rest over her. He glanced around the room to make sure it was safe to let his guard down. He smiled a little, inhaling her holy flower scent, even after all these years, it was still there.

"You know, you should of been High Priestess, I voted for you. You could of done so much for our people. You had so many god ideas.." He was trying to make conversation, hoping she'd hear him. "I was upset when Tyrnade got into office, but I guess our paths would of never crossed." His hand went from petting her face to her arm. "I don't know why I ever listened to Tyrnade, maybe I thought she was a friend who could be better. But I did see you, I did feel you. But..."

He sat up, taking one of her long thin hands into his own. "I never thought you would love me back, or I couldn't love you properly." He kissed it gently. "Maiev, don't leave me now. You need to fight for us one last time... Please... I promise you'll never have to fight again." He kissed it again and settled back down beside her, draping his wing over her body. "I love you Maiev. And I wanted to thank you for always being there for me."

It was six hours later when Illidan's ear twitched to the door opening. He didn't bother to move, wanting to protect Maiev It was the priest coming to check on Maiev's progress. Illidan pushed himself away from the bed and waited as she poked and prodded the lifeless Maiev. She shook her head and looked to Illidan. He frowned and buried his face in his hands, she wasn't getting any better.

"Sir, we do have a bed set up for you in the other rom, how about getting some rest." The priest suggested, smiling a little. Illidan was unmoved by the offer. He wanted to stay close to her. If she was going to pass, she would pass not alone, but with someone close to her.

~*~

It was three weeks later. Maiev seemed to be as lifeless as ever and Illidan had feared the worse. She was trapped in her own body with no escape. He knew he would have to put her out of her misery, it killed him to do it but it would be the only way she'd be free...

It was late at night, Elune full in the sky. He had settled on a pair of simple glaives. He didn't want anything that would burn her skin. She was breathing lightly and seemed at peace. He would make her death quick, a simple slice to her throat. Then he decided against that, he would snap her neck instead. It would be painless and clean.

He stood over her body, his hands were shaking as he brought them up to her neck. It wasn't fair he was forced to do this! Maiev deserved to die a noble death fighting the Legion or the Horde. He gently rubbed her neck, savoring the feel of her pulse. It was his job as her mate to end her suffering, her pain. He pulled his hands away and turned away from her body and looked to the small window, seeing Elune in her full glory.

"Elune looks beautiful tonight." He whispered. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do." He murmured a small prayer for his deed, and her passing. He turned to Maiev's bed and went over to her. His eyes locked on the silver necklace he had made for her. The moon's rays seem to brighten her face and her hair, bathing her in natural nocturnal light. He smiled sadly, picturing her in a sparkling white dress, her hair down as she stood in front of an altar dedicated to Elune. A bright smile on her face as she reached out to take one of his hands, her belly plump with child.

He leaned down to place a kiss on her face but was stopped. He opened his eyes to see a pair of hands on his face, bright white eyes staring up at him afraid and scared. She tried to talk but could find no words would form. Illidan smiled, his eye cloth staining with tears. "You came back to me..."

He picked her up, sheet and all and held her close, sobbing into the confused Maiev Shadowsong.


	7. Akama, Vashj and the Betrayl

Warden's Cage

IllidanXMaiev

Hey everyone! Another chapter up n going! Sorry for the delay in posting. Between the start of Allergy Season and my maternal need to clean my house spotless... And my fiancé suffering the ill effects of the accursed Allergy, yeah! :D

Question for you all: Is Akama a Broken or a Lost one? :/ I can't tell em a part!

The lack of her master confused her and annoyed her. This was the fourth time he had asked to have Akama step in for him at their Progress Meeting. Not that she did not have a problem with the Broken One, it was Illidan NEVER dedicated himself to anything more important then taking over Outland for his own. The tip of her tail twitched as Akama took a seat in the master's chair, shuffling through some papers with very little interest.

"Everything seems to be in order for phase two..." As if he cared what phase two of anything was. His eyes locked with the female Naga. "Are your people ready?"

"My people have been ready and executing phase three as we speak, idiot." She hissed slightly after her sentence. It was something most Nagas did, some mostly hissed and growled. "Where is Master Illidan?"

"What Illidan does in his off time should not concern you. All I know is he has been very busy with his newest prisoner. Something about Fel and near death."

"Really..." She smirked a little, her tail twitching had slowed to simple swaying. It was her people who found Warden Shadowsong and her band of merry men in the marsh that afternoon. She even had the pleasure of taking one of the Wardens for her own devious pleasures. Too bad he didn't last long. "Well I guess what Master Illidan does is for the good of us all."

A pair of large doors opened and Kael came rushing in, followed by a aide. "Sorry I

I'm late..." He quickly took a seat. Neither seemed to care that the prince was late, his people rarely did anything to capture the attention of anyone. Kael gave a smile to the Naga. "Lady Vashj, how nice to see you. I trust your little water garden blooms?"

She ran her tongue over her lips, finding it amusing Kael was in a good mood to jest. "Water garden. You are in a good mood today my prince. A nice change of pace from your... Oh how did your daughter put it last time... Daddy grumpy growly?"

"Make insults all you want to Vashj! My people have done what the master only dreamed of doing!" His aide handed him a folder and he slid it over to Akama. He opened the file and started to skim it over, then his jaw hit the table. "You did what!?"

"Let me see that!" Vashj grabbed the folder and quietly read it to herself, a smirk planted on her face, then laughter. "Well done my prince! You managed to capture the Draenei's last stronghold!? Tempest Keep and a Naaru! Very well done indeed."

"S where is this Naaru as of now?" Akama scribbled some notes in his book for Illidan, knowing this would perk the master's curiosity. Kael sat back, grinning. "I considered it a trophy for the Sin'dorei. So I teleported it back to Silvermoon so my people may finally be able to gain the Light once again." The two slowly looked at each other, then to Kael. He just kept smiling. "Illidan may have my loyalty, but my people come first. After all my lady, wasn't it you who promised me that Illidan would cure my people?"

"Yes I did my prince, but shouldn't you of asked if you could take it...?"

Hos face turned from the smiling prince to a calm, cool, collective cocky Blood Elf. "I wasn't going to let something so powerful, so magical... So wonderful, pass me or my people up Vashj! Illidan 'said' there was no cure so we are forced to feed from anything magical. And he said 'anything' magical is ours!"

He pushed himself out of the chair, the aide scrambling all the papers and such into his arms. Kael grinned, lowering his eyes a little, they weren't so green today. They looked more blue. "Now if you two will excuse me." He flipped a bit of his hair back behind his shoulder. "My little girl is waiting very patiently for me outside the door... And I do hate to keep more important people waiting..."

Both stared at him. Vashj's eyes twitched as Akama suppressed his laughter. "How... DARE he!" She screeched, slamming her hand on the table. "That arrogant son of a..."

"Well I guess this meeting is over with." Akama started to gather his papers. "Send my apologies to your offspring Kael."

He nodded and briskly left, the aide apologizing to both for his attitude and followed behind him. Akama seemed troubled by the turn of events for his people. First the Orcs, now the Blood Elves. He was hoping to make Kael an ally and help his people gain back the Light. The stubborn prince had to go and screw that up as well. Vashj on the other hand was steaming angry. The prince had gone and done his own thing and would get away with it! She just knew he would!

"Where is Master Illidan at now?" She glared at Akama as he pushed himself up. He shrugged and went walking out the door. Vashj sighed and did the same as well. She would have to find Master Illidan and let him know exactly what was going on without him around. She felt as if things were starting to fall a part all around her. Kael's thing, now Illidan not appearing at meetings. She had hoped the master was all right.

Akama waitied till Vashj was out of sight before smiling a little to himself. He wasn't too upset for what Kael had done. He felt he and Kael were a bird of a kind. After Black Temple fell to the Orcs, he took who he could to Zangamarsh, hoping to reach Tempest Keep. He had lost his wife in the raid and all he had was his little daughter. He would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. Thankfully, a passing group of 'healthy' Draenei had taken her to Tempest Keep, but they would not take him.

There are days he would sit and wonder about his little Aria. The last he heard of her, she became a happy Priest of the Light and had gone to live in Shattrah City. There had been times he wanted to sneek off and try to find her. But he has changed so much and felt he would never be the same daddy he was when she was a little girl. He paused to look out to the Blood Elf courtyard to see Kael sitting under a tree with his daughter in his lap, they were reading a book.

He smiled a little, remembering when he did the same with Aria. When it came to parenting, he noticed Kael took it seriously and loved his daughter without question. Akama smiled a little and walked away from the two. He would finish his report and daydream of what could be. The day he gets to see Aria again. What they would do, what would be said. And more importantly, a bond that would of survived hell itself.

Meanwhile, Vashj was slithering around the temple in hopes of running into her master. She knew the sooner she found him the better it would be for all those involved. Thankfully, a few Fel guards were kind enough to point her in the right direction. He was up in his personal chambers with the Warden. She was a bit confused as to why the Warden would be up there with him, but it was not her place to judge where he did his torturing.

As she neared his room, the scent of lilacs and perfumes caught her attention. She blushed in though that maybe Illidan was in a bath, but quickly dismissed it from her mind. The more close she got the more perfumes and giggling, groaning and moans caught her attention and something in the pit of her stomach told her she shouldn't be there. But the need to see her master was strong.

She stood at the front of his door and jiggled the door handle, it was locked! A deep growl made her jump back a bit. "Oh... Right there Maiev... Such lovely hands..." Vashj's mind spun around the idea she was walking into something she shouldn't be and slowly backed away from the door. Illidan's groan got deeper, more seductive. She could hear a feminine giggle and the rustle of bed sheets and knew she really got herself into something she shouldn't of. And she left quite quickly.

Illidan's bedroom was a Night Elf paradise. A large bed, lots of plants and many beautiful wooden items. Two occupants were on the large bed right now. Littered around the bed were illidan's discarded pants and other things. Maiev was on top of him as nude as a sky clad Night Elf picking herbs. Her hands working one of his large wings. "Illidan!' She giggled, trying to keep the piece of flesh from tickling her bare skin. "Hold still! You have a very bad knott!"

Yes Ladies and Gentlemen! Short chapter! :D I was watching in game vids for Black Temple and I ASSUMED the lil Draenei girl was his daughter. Then again this is a fanfiction and rules of exact storyline do not apply!

Next chapter: Kael'thas puts into motion his betrayal against Illidan, Vashj confronts Maiev! And more cute Shy action! :D Can Illidan hold his own and still be the calm Night Elf or will he be finally pushed to the edge!? No seriously can he? D:


	8. Shiny Things and Night Elves

Warden's Cage

IllidanxMaiev

Hey everyone! Sorry for the belated update, my cat decided he would break my spacebar on my computer! Also our little girl, Yume, has been keeping me up by playing drums on my insides. Anyway, I would like to thank more people who put my story to their favorites! And to FINALLY the constructive criticism of a certain person.

In response to your inquiry as to why Maiev accepted Illidan's offer is quite simple. It's a plot development! Maiev had a lot of time to plan her revenge, nothing is more vicious or deadly then a woman scored!:3 Or maybe it was a desperation attempt? -shrug-

WARNING: LEMON TIME :D Illidan and Maiev get their 'mating season'on! Must I be even more blunt!

Anyway on with the fic!

Music Inspiration "Animal I have Become' by Three Days Grace

Maiev decided that her time here at Black Temple would be coming to an end soon. Though, she could not deny the feelings she had for Illidan, she knew their relationship would lead them no where. Secretly, she had been sending out letters to the Cenarion Circle about the inner workings of Black Temple. With luck, and maybe a few stupid adventurers, Black Temple could be cleared and easily overtaken.

Guilt did build up over time. There were families here, lives and even children. But Illidan did not put that much thought into children and safety when he made the second well, so why should she? She glanced up to one of the small stone carved windows to see a small bird looking right at her. She returned the look. The bird was small, wings were a beautiful Emerald green and it's body was Sapphire blue. They were Darnassian Carriers. It chirped at her.

Carefully, she reached over and held out her hand for the tiny creature. It hopped up onto her hand and presented the message to her. She pulled the small Pyrus tube off it's foot and unfurled it.

_Maiev, _

_A 25 man raid will be laying Siege to Black Temple in five days. Be Ready._

_T.C._

She frowned a little and crumpled the note in her hand. She had five days to get herself out. The question was could she do it in five days. She let the bird go flying without a note, what was there to say? She had done what she was paid to do, and gain a sense of her honor back. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror. Many times Illidan would stand behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her and he would comment how beautiful of a couple they would make.

She saw how faded her markings were. How much she had filled out in the face. She looked like she had gone from the hardcore Warden and Bounty Hunter, to a woman who would be at home raising the children and making love to the husband at night. And she hated it. She hated showing how weak and soft she was. She left that life behind her the day she picked up a weapon. But, there was a small part that wanted her old life back and have children and a husband.

"Eventually..." She told her reflection. An empty promise and she knew it. She strode away from the mirror going over to a bunch of female clothing. They were dresses and short skirts, things that made her nose wrinkle in distaste. She did find a pair of tight black leather pants and a matching vest to go with it. She threw them ov over herself and opened the door leading out of the bedroom.

She wasn't surprised to see two guards standing there waiting for her. Illidan recently posted guards here and there just in case there was a repeat of her running off. It made it more difficult to get off by herself to start searching for weaknesses or an easy escape from the temple. She felt almost like a slave, being escorted all the over the place. Through her wanderings, she found herself in the central part of the temple.

Illidan's chair was currently empty. As for the other 'council' members, their chairs remained empty. Maiev could only shake her head at how power hungry Illidan was sometimes. His chair was more of a throne, looked like something she had read about in one of her books. She walked up to it, her fingers carefully running over the ornate detail in the silver. She couldn't exactly tell what was on there, but it looked nice and the metals felt very cool and nice to the touch.

Behind her stood a slightly smiling Illidan, enjoying watching his priestess as she investigated his throne. He held his hand up to dismiss the other guards, if she was to go running off again there would be no escape for her. "It's very nice isn't it?"

She jumped a bit, turning to face the voice. Illidan was standing there with a prideful smirk on his face. "The Naga were kind enough to bring me some very old antiquities from the ruins that now litter Azeroth. The throne belonged to one of the ruling princes, modified to handle my... Bulk." He gently pulled Maiev close to him, play biting her ear. "And maybe a little more weight..." He gently reached around her to start un doing the small string that held her vest together.

Maiev squeaked a bit, feeling the fabric separate and start to slip off her shoulders. Illidan was more then happy to assist it falling to the floor. His hands held her at her waist. She was muscular, but so were all Night Elves. Her back was virtually flawless, minus a few scars here and there, and of course, his own mark on her flesh. It was a lighter purple then the rest of her skin and stood out asa beacon to the world that she had been claimed.

His claws gently scratched across her perfectly toned stomach and abs, her moans were like music to his ears and it only encouraged this 'bad' behavior. He growled in response, letting it be as dark and as deep as both parts of himself would go. He wanted to show Maiev he was a strong male, a very strong male and would be the perfect one to have as many little children as she desired.

Maiev glanced down to his wandering hands, feeling slightly exposed. Her body was more then happy to react to his fingers and ministrations. She closed her eyes as her smaller hands wrapped around a couple of his fingers and she moved them up to her breasts, showing him what she wanted, what would start to inmate their final bond... If Illidan was going to die, she might as well right? Or was there that priestess inside of her that wanted him? She didn't care which one it was! She loved the feeling of his hands being so close and the way his fingers would grab her nipples and squeeze them just enough to send electric pulses down her spine.

Illidan chuckled a little, pressing his manhood against her rear. Both were clothed, but if he had anything to say about it, that wouldn't last long. "Maiev.." He whispered, pressing ever closer. "Maiev... Right here. I will take you as my wife. Your body has been ready for days and your scent of heat has driven me insane. I can't hold back any longer..." With one fluid motion he ripped a claw through the crotch seam of her pants, then ripped the pants almost in half.

Maiev's eyes widened a bit, the cool air was a shock to her warm nether regions. She collapsed part way into the chair, keeping her butt high in the air and her legs spread slightly. She wiggled herself out of her pants and stood, turning around to face Illidan. Her skin was a little darker, almost black in certain places where blood pumped the most. Her ears were loose, dipping slightly on each side. She felt like she was in a trace, something more primal was coming to the surface.

Illidan groaned, seeing her naked form. Her breasts were large, firm, perky. They filled his hands nicely. She was perfectly trim, very little body fat to speak of and very wide hips. Perfect enough for a littler of Night Elf children, maybe more then a litter. He watched her kneel down in front of him to mess with his pants and expose his large manhood to her. He smirked as she gasped at the size. He watched her lick her lips and stuck the tip into her mouth.

He closed his eyes as he reached for the arms of his throne, just to brace himself up against something. Maiev's mouth was warm and wet and felt really good. He opened his eyes a bit and looked down to see Maiev taking it halfway in like an expert. He smirked and pulled himself out of her mouth, leaving her to whimper a little. He smirked and took a seat on the throne and called her to him. She obeyed, crawling into his lap so the tip of his cock brushed against her nether lips.

"My little priestess..." He placed a kiss on her lips. "I am sorry, but it will feel-"

"I know. I want it in me now Illidan!" She growled at him. Illidan chuckled, spreading his legs a little wider for her. She turned around so her back was to him. She carefully slid herself onto his cock, cringing in pain, but didn't stop until all of him was inside her...

Outside the throne room, you could clearly hear what sounded like two animals going at it. Many were wise to avoid the throne room completely, because neither were quiet about what they were doing. There was growling, screaming, moaning and Illidan screaming out how good she was. It went on for about 10 hours before Illidan emerged from the throne room, carrying a very tired and completely satisfied Maiev in his arms.

Kael'thas was one of the few waiting to talk to him. But decided better against it. He knew he would HATE to be interrupted after getting laid. "Ten hours..." He growled, a little jealous of Illidan's stamina.

"Really? Was it ten hours? Didn't you and your wife last for six?" He smirked, all proud of his new mate, and the fact he got a over ten-thousand years of frustration out.

"When your done with her, we have a problem..." He glanced down, hating, but somewhat happy, to kill his good mood. Illidan growled slightly, shifting the sleeping Maiev in his arms. "Sunstrider, she's heavy make it fast."

"We have a spy..."


	9. Maiev is Never Alone

Warden's Cage

IllidanxMaiev (Kael'thasxOC)

REVISED (or tweaked) hopefully this'll make you guys a little more happy! Any suggestions for the second installment send em my way! Cuz I am stumped! D:

Illidan growled at Kael, more out of annoyance then anything. He glanced to Maiev who lay comfortably in his embrace. He sighed. "Can I put her to bed first?"

Kael nodded, understanding that special bond just after a great round of love making. "Look, it's not fair of me to come out here... Why don't I just launch my own investigation and you go relax."Illidan smirked a little. "I trust you on this one Kael. Don't screw it up... And thank you." He gently nuzzled Maiev's cheek and walked off with his prize. Kael smiled a little before gripping the wall and falling to his knees. He shook violently, clutching his heart.

It hurt... And the Fel Magic wasn't doing anything for him. Tears formed in his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he had left before he started to turn; like many of his people he was addicted to magic. When the Sunwell was destroyed it affected him the most and deep down he knew it would take an energy as strong as the Sunwell to bring him back to his former glory. He had too much at stake to surrender to his curse. He had a daughter, a wife, and now, his wife was pregnant again! They were counting on him and he wouldn't give up on them.... Ever.

He reached into his pocket for a syringe filled with swirling green liquid. It was condensed Fel magic A.K.A. Demon Blood. He had gotten it from one of his generals and it seemed to help him and his paladins... But Kael knew the dangers of using it, all he had to do was look at Illidan to see that much. He would not let his daughter grow up without a father and his mate, his love, to raise them all by herself.

He rolled up his sleeve and tipped the needle into his skin, may the gods forgive him for stooping to such levels. He pushed the plunger and watched as his pale skin bubble at the injection site, turning his skin slightly darker as it traveled up his arm, but the pain stopped and he felt much better, better then he had in ages! He chuckled, feeling the raw power of the magic. His senses were heightened and his vision was more sharp then it had been before.

He cackled, feeling powerful and strong. The world was at his fingertips and he could have anything he wanted! Forget his family, he wanted more! He CRAVED the power that flowed through his veins, and by the gods damned, he'd have it! He would have it all, Outlands, Quel'thalas and all of Azeroth! He would make the Humans pay for the injustice on their people and enslave them! Yes! He would enslave everyone!

And as for Illidan...? The Half- Demon Blind Night Elf Mongrel was just a blemish... He would be too preoccupied with his new toy to even bother with what Kael had planned. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. He would need much more resources at his fingertips and a LOT more men. He could summon as many men as he wanted from Quel'thalas, all he had to do was make empty promises to them. And he knew that the Nauru would suffice. He would offer it as a 'gift' to the Blood Knights and all would be good. He could imagine all the fresh blood that would pour into the Outlands.

He would have to have a coordination. A prince could only do so much. His minions needed a king, a leader, a god! He would sit high on a golden throne with everything he could ever wanted! Humans enslave and tormented. Those blasted Space Gypsies would be wiped off the face of any living planet he would find and his rule would be absolute! Nothing would stop him! Nothing or no one...

Ten a thought occurred to him, the spy. He knew exactly who the spy was, but it was much too early to reveal her to be it. He would need a scapegoat spy. Maybe if he scratched Maiev's back, she would do the same for him. He would promise her to help 'fix' Illidan. And then, she would help him, but how? Then a thought occurred to him. She and his woman have become great friends... it would be a shame if something happened to her... He could easily blame the Alliance or something like that.

He had not realized he was at his chamber door, his mind filled with dark thoughts and deep schemes. Would he really stoop to such a low level as to harm the woman he loved? His beloved Night Elf? He closed his eyes as his hand found the door handle, sometimes, innocent blood had to be shed in the name of vengeance... The Humans made that clear to him a long time ago...

It wasn't long before Maiev awoke in the sweet embrace of her mate. She was sore, but it was a good sore. He was snoring softly beside her. A simple purple sheet covered the two of them. Maiev's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she slowly got up. Illidan made a few grumbling noises and turned over. She blinked, noticing his wings were gone off his back. She smirked a little, one of life's mysteries had just been solved.

Her attention was to find something to wrap her nude self in. As much a she loved the freedom of being naked, others wouldn't appreciate it and Illidan wouldn't give her any rest and that wouldn't be good for either of them. She eventually found one of Illidan's robes and managed to make it fit her. She smiled a little, nuzzling into musky scent of her mate. But her peace was shattered by the sounds of a child's blood scream....

She quickly opened the door and ran down the hall to see a terrified Shy smothered in blood, tears pouring down her eyes. She quickly scooped the small girl into her arms. "It's okay little one.." She whispered, eyes darting all over trying to find who would harm an innocent child. Shy was shaking and would not let go of Maiev. She wanted to hide, and since there was no shrubs or trees for cover, as young elven children are taught to do...

"Who did this to you Shy?" She managed to pull the young girl toward a bit to stare into that pale Highbourne face. Shy tried to talk but couldn't muster the words, instead, she pointed down a corridor. "Save my mommy."

Maiev closed her eyes, she could hear the faint sound of a blood strangled cry... They were suppose to spare her and her child! Her eyes narrowed a she ran back to Illidan's room. Shy tried to get Maiev to turn around and help her mommy, knowing full well she stood little chance to who was attacking her. Maiev sat Shy down on the large bed. She glanced around for anything she could use as a weapon. The few things she did find were nail filers, probably for Illidan's ever growing claws. "I want you to stay here with Uncle Illidan." She gave the girl a hug. "If anything happens he'll make sure your safe."

The girl nodded, going closer to the large figure and cuddled to him, drawing her knees up. Maiev tried to keep a smile on her face, for the girl's sake, but she didn't have the time. She flew out the door and down the hallway that Shy had pointed to just in time to collide with the body of Shy's mother. The two fell onto the dark marble. Burnt flesh hit her nose. The Night Elf was in bad shape. She could tell by her heavy breathing a few ribs had to of been broken. A part of her face had caught the end of a pyroblast and her hair, clothes weren't sparred this mage's fury.

"Kisa..." She whispered as she helped the Night Elf to stand. "Who did this to-" Maiev was quickly shoved against the right wall as a fireball barley grazed Kisa's back."Did you find Shy?" She rasped, coughing up some deep purple blood onto Maiev.

"By the Goddess. Yes I did and you are in no shape to keep fighting whoever it is your fighting." Kisa shook her head no. "Something happened to Kael. He's gone mad. He needs to be stopped." Her eyes lowered. "It was my fault. I should of watched him closer."

"Aw, come now my beloved Night Elf..." Kael had a Fireball waiting to be thrown. "Don't tell me we are done playing now?" His eyes were wild, painted a darker green then before. His pupils were cat-like slits and his features seemed to take on a darker aspect then what he was before. He chuckled. "A little bit more... Yes... A little more my love and you can rest, I promise."

Just as he was about to throw the fireball, Maiev threw one of the nail filers. It struck it's target, Kael's hand. He yelped in pain as the fireball disappeared. He snarled at Maiev. "You bitch..." He glanced down to where it stuck in his hand and pulled it out. He held up his hand as red blood ran down it. "You dare raise a hand against your king!?"

"King!?" She snapped. "A king would NEVER attack his mate or child without a reason! Your are just child!" She took aim and threw another nail file, only to have it freeze in the air. Her eyes widened as Kael chuckled darkly. "Your all predictable. Can't stand someone in power... I DESERVE this power Shadowsong! And the sooner I get more, the better things will be!"

"Kael! No! Snap out of it!" Kisa pleaded. "Please Kael... Come back to me my love...." She moved away from maiev. "Kael, I know your still in there, fight whatever has control of you. Come back to me my love."

He snorted and threw his hand out, Kisa went flying again. Her body smacked with a sicken crack against a stone statue. She screamed in pain, eyes widening. Her body fell to the ground below. Maiev shook with fear. Kael seemed to shrug off what he'd done. "Now I have nobody to stand in my way. You have witnessed true power." He walked away from the scene. Maiev ran over to Kisa and turned over, hoping for any sign of life from her Night Elf friend. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

She had no respect for magic, in any form. All of it was evil and even the most kind hearted men could be corrupted. She gently picked up Kisa and started walking away. She was too scared, too numb, to go back and wake Illidan. She should of known even love couldn't withstand the force of a magic addicted elf. Why Kael had turned on his wife was a mystery. The ruthless way he did it, and in front of his daughter, scared her. Illidan could turn just as easy. She would not let that happen to herself. It would be 24 hours and all her worry could go away.

Maiev's knees gave out on her, the thought of truly leaving Illidan killed her. She wept in the hallway. She didn't care anymore about anything. Rage was slowly working it's way into her mind again and this time, Illidan wasn't going to hurt her like Kael had hurt Kisa...

Byut the noise had aowken the large Night Elf demon from his slumber, and the blood covered Shy enraged him. The magic she felt pulsating through the old ruins made her skin crawl and her heart almost stop in place. Her eyes widening as she felt him apprear behind her. Maiev turned around, her bangs hididng her scared eyes.

Illidan was thankful she was not injured, but to her friend, the wench, it was a different story. He didn't know what to say or what should be said. Even though he held a certain respect for the woman it meant nothing right now. He could sense she was broken as wel as battered physically. What Kael had done was destroy their mate bond. A forever bond shared by Night Elves, who at one time, lived forever.

He lowered his head, walking over to Maiev and pulled them both into his arms. "I am sorry Maiev..."

"Sorry...?" Her voice trembled. "You ARE sorry Illidan!?? Your corrupt friend about killed his family! All of them! And where were you! How do I know this wasn't planned by you!" She pulled away, clutching Kisa's body as if it were the last thing she ever had, the sister she wanted to protect. "She trusted that monster, and look at her" She looked up to Illidan with souless teared eyes. "This is why I kept you locked away! To keep innocent people from getting hurt!"

She turned away from Illidan. "I will.. Do it again Illidan... But my heart is torn." Her eyes slowly regained their shine. "I thought you were happy here, living as normal as you could. Heh, I even thought that magic was good up until now."

Illidan jerked slightly. "Maiev, your upset and scared. I have no idea what your trying to say, but Kael will be punished for this. And if all else fails I'll personally kidnap a priest to try and heal your friend.." He was going to make Kael'thas pay for upsetting Maiev, for hurting his niece and for hurting his mate. But a small part of him told him, that desire for him was slipping away.

"It is done, Illidan. Obviously your ambitions to control something are mor important then those under your care."

"Your leaving me!? But you can't!" He snarled, his temper getting the better. "We are one Maiev! You are MINE Maiev! I will not let you go so easily! I worked too damn hard to break your spirit out in that god damn wasteland, worked too damn hard to make to comfortable with me and too too too hard to find you a friend you could relate to! Too hard on everything!"

"Always about you, isn't it Illidan?" She snarled. "So what am I? A second prize to Tyrnade!? 'Oh my brother took my dream girl so I'll LIE to my Warden, woo her in that fucking pit hole, and make fake promises I can't keep!?' So all those times you wished you could hold me were lies? The nights I spent sleeping with you in your jail cell and giving you some human comfort was all becuase you were trying to fill the void that Tyrnade couldn't give to you!"

Her eyes hardened. "I hate you Illidan.." She hissed, bearing her teeth when he tried to get close to her. Illidan snarled in return, something primal just kicked in. He would not let her leave. She was all the light of Elune he had this desolate wasteland... "You are MINE!" He grabbed Maiev, startled, she dropped Kisa.

Illidan's eyes, if you call them eyes, swirled with the demon magic that flowed through him. Maiev was caught like a deer in a hunter's gaze. She was unable to move, unable to speak as she stared into them. It felt like the first time she laid eyes on his form. He was no lnoger the magic weilding elf she knew from thousands of years ago. He was a new man, much stronger and more of a threat to everyone.

His clawed hands cupped her cheeks, thumbs stroking just under her eyes. It was as if his eyes were asking her a question. She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. His hands left her face as they reached for the necklace clasp around her neck, the necklace he gave her. "Be free from your cage Maiev.." He whispered as she felt the warm silver leave her neck. "I... Have no right to hold you here..."

"Illidan..." She whispered as she watched him turn away with her trinket. She felt so... Naked.

"I know it was you who sent those letters to the Alliance." His fingers ran over the silver necklace. She bent down to pick up Kisa. "I thought we could have a perfect life together. I was only fooling myself... Nobody could love a monster like me." He turned his head to Maiev and Kisa. "Take her back to Shattrah city. I am sure you'll find a priest for her. As for Shy, I shall send her on a Nether Drake. I know Kisa would never forgive me if I jsut left her here."

Maiev swallowed her cry. He did not want her after all. She felt so hurt and betrayed. Was this the way he felt the day Tyrnade ran into the arms of his brother instead of his? Was this the pain he felt when he was locked away for only trying to save her one last time? She felt so empty iside she didn't know if she could walk.

Illidan cast his hands out, throwing a rune portal under Maiev. "Please, just go. I set you, and me, free Maiev." he smiled a little. "If I were to die today my only wish would be to see you are safe and happy." He turned around, looking at his beautiful priestess one last time. "Maybe we'll get a second chance in paradise." He watched as the rune swallowed Maiev and Kisa, teleproting them far away from this place.

Illidan reached up to remove the blindfold that had covered his eyes for years. He let it fall to the ground. His eyes were green as any Blood Elf who had obsorbed Fel energy, except, he had pupils. They were slit like cat's eyes. He was going to track down Kael'thas and make him pay for what he had done...

Kael'thas' body slammed against the broken tainted earth of Shadowmoon Valley. The Blood Mage wasn't sure how much longer his body could hold out against the assault. He coughed up some blood. Illidan smirked, flexing a clawed hand and wrapped it around Kael's throat. He picked the Blood Elf up and snarled at him. "You are pathetic."

"You are the pathetic one, Illidan. You became so swooned by Maiev you forgot what you were supposed to do for my people!"

"Don't you mean for you Kael'thas?" He snorted as he started to drain Kael of the magic in his body. "You selfish bastard. You attacked your wife and you HURT your daughter! That is unforgivable... And I shall teach you a harsh lesson!" Kael's eyes widened as he felt his magic being siphoned away! All of his power! Once again being taken away. Kael scratched at Illidan's arm as he screamed in agony!

Illidan dropped Kael onto the ground. He noted how his skin began to pale and Kael started rasping for air. He smirked, satisfied the little prince would turn into nothing more then a sell of his former self. "A fitting punishment for fucking up my life.." He turned away and flew off just as a few of Kael's loyal guards came running up.

"My king.." One of them gasped as another removed his heavily plated gauntlet and slashed his sword against his wrist, feeding blood soaked energy to his king. "I don't know if this will tie him over. We'll have to take turns."

The other two pulled out a stretcher and started putting it together. The other, a mage, began to open a portal to Tempest Keep. "I have contacted the doctors there, they have his healing pod ready."

Kael grabbed one of his loyalist by the shoulder, his voice racked with pain. "... Get her... Back!"

"Who my lord?' the young Paladin blinked as the other pulled his wrist away and healed his self inflicted injury. Kael growled in pain, his mouth bloody from the sacrifice. "I want... My wife... That's an order..." He screamed in pain. "It's too much! He took too much! Make it stop!!! Kisa! Where are you! Make it stop!!!"

"His body is going into shock!" A couple lifted him onto the stretcher. "Let's get him out of here before he turns into a Wretched."

~0~

The raid on Black Temple was long and very bloody. Both sides suffered causalities. The Alliance seemed to know what they were doing as they made their way up to Illidan's roof, where the beaten and betrayed man spent his time in deep thought. Many have said Illidan went insane after Maiev had left didn't bother to recognize the humans and elves and dwarves in the 25 man group, his eyes locked onto Akama! How dare the malformed bastard betray him! "Akama..." He hissed. "Your duplicity is hardly deplorable... I should have slaughtered you and your malform brothers a long time ago!" He rose to his full height, dropping the skull he held in his hands. A few people gasped at his size, and a couple made jokes bout why Maiev left him.

Akama shook a bit, but shallowed his fear. "I've come to end your reign Illidan!" He pointed a weapon at him. "My people and all of Outlands shall be free!!" Illidan's eyes flashed as he roared. "You are not prepared!"

"Attack!" Cried the raid leader. "For Stormwind! For the Alliance!" The mob of Allies jumped to attack Illidan. He cackled and started his own attack, sending out minions and blade blows, throwing all his pent up rage at the party. He made sure those that said bad against Maiev were the first to die. He was quite happy to be going out, but would not be defeated! If only the fools knew that wasn't that real Illidan. It was only a copy of himself they fight with.

But even as hard as the copy fought, he lost. The mighty Illidan Stormrage, Betrayer to the Night Elves, Lord of Outland and tyrant of Burning Legion lay bleeding. His vision seemed fuzzy and he spat up blood. Slowly the raid parted to let another figure step through. He chuckled a little. "Going to finish me off yourself Akama?"

"Only I get to finish you off Stormrage..." Her voice was cold, but held a sense of sadness to it. He glanced up as his eyes widened. "Maiev!" He cried out. "... You came back to me..." Maiev stood over him emotionless as ever. Her weapon tightly in her hands as she held it up high. "Good-bye Illidan." The discus came down hard, right into his back, severing it. Illidan let out one last scream before going limp.

Maiev frowned, looking down at the beaten corpse of Illidan as the raid party looted it like buzzards to a carcass. She turned, walking away from her lover's body. Illidan was dead and she should be happy, but her heart ached at his loss. She was happy though she got to kill him and nobody else, the way it should be. At least he'd be able to find peace and solace in the afterlife. But it meant she was alone again. Well, not really alone. She had Kisa and now her child to keep her company. The two had talked about where they would go from there. The two girls had decided they would return to Azeroth and find a nice quiet forest to raise their offspring for the time being.

But something didn't feel right. It felt like a hollow victory... She closed her eyes as she made her way into Illidan's chambers and curled up on his bed. A bed they only shared once, but a bond that would last until the end of time. Here, she would rest for now... But something didn't feel right... She glanced up and looked about the room and came face to face with a length long mirror. She removed her helm and walked up to it.

She was bloody and messy. But her face held that stoic look of a warden. But her eyes were empty, teary. She was mourning the loss of Illidan still and had since she left. She was thankful Illidan sent Shy away to live in Silvermoon with her people and her real uncle. She closed her eyes trying to picture the last time she looked at herself. She couldn't, all that faced her was an endless void of darkness. She opened her eyes and came face to face with herself.

Her eyes widened a bit when her reflection smiled a little and turned her head to meet Illidan! Demon Illidan was standing there in front of her! Maiev's face went white as she watched the two snuggle in each other's embrace. Her mouth opened a little as her bottom lip quivered. Illidan faced the real Maiev and smirked.

"I am coming back for you my love... Even death won't keep me from you or my child." The image faded to Maiev and her reflection. The Night Elf was in complete shock as to what just happened! How could he!? He couldn't!

She pulled out her Hearthstone and vanished, leaving the cursed temple far behind... it would be another tragedy in her mind. The love she had and the loss she suffered. She knew it had to be stress... But that feeling....

She was being watched! But by who! By what!? She glanced around the crowd in Shattrah and found only Alliance, Horde and neutrals. No Illidan and no demons...

Kisa came walking up to Maiev. She had since shed everything that had to do with the Blood Elves. She was wearing thick plate armor and carried two spears on her back. The two have found a job being bounty hunters and escort for those needing protection to other places, both in Azeroth and in Outlands. Shy, a little older, sat with her Nightsaber, ready to go to Silvermoon for her Hunter training.

Maiev out back what she saw in Black Temple behind her for now. She smiled to the youthful Shy. "You ready for this little one?"

Shy smiled a little, scratching her head. "I'm a little nervous. I mean what if they recognize who I am? The last I heard I had a huge bounty on my head thanks to dad." Maiev chuckled a little and gave her niece a hug. "We're all family here, anything happens let Snowfake find us and we'll come for you."

Shy smiled and nodded her head. She turned to Kisa and the two embraced tightly. Maiev knew it would be a long time before the two got to see each other again, but it was Shy's time to shine and neither woman would stop her. "Be good Shydadorei.." Kisa whispered, placing the necklace Kael gave her around her daughter's neck. "Your father loved you very much, and as long as you wear that his spirit and mine will always be close to you."

"I'll miss you mom.." She wiped her eyes on her recruit's shirt. Kisa tried not to cry as well. "I'll miss you too sweetheart." The two women watched as Shy walked away to the Silvermoon portal. There stood a young Blood Elf paladin and a mage. The two introduced themselves and all three disappeared into the portal.

Kisa sighed, looking to Maiev. "We'll we got that job." She smiled, putting an arm around Maiev. "You know, the one with the Ogres and those idiot Gnomes?"

Maiev thought for a moment before her candle lit up. "Ya, I remember you telling me about that job. So they really want our help, huh?"

"They're willing to pay quad what they first offered us. We both could get our flying monuts! And we'll have enough to take a vacation on!" Maiev laughed. "Unless you end up throwing your guts up like you did in Booty Bay."

Kisa's ears lowered. "Heey, you were too miss 'I don't get Morning Sickness."

Maiev laughed and smiled. Illidan maybe gone, but she had the best way to remember him. In a couple of years, both will give birth to children from their previous mates. She felt kind of sad Illidan would never know his son or daughter...

But something told her, Illidan wasn't out of her life yet...

AN: Wow! End of Warden's Cage! Thanks for all those that stuck with me! Continuation to be coming soon! Till then! Chow muh peeps!


End file.
